


Glitter, Gazebos, and a Douche bag Boyfriend

by Destielshipper666



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Feels, Break Up, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Glitter, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Malec, Mundane Magnus Bane, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Alec Lightwood, Stood Up, Supportive Magnus Bane, douchebag bf, tmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 03:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielshipper666/pseuds/Destielshipper666
Summary: Alec is at his table waiting for Jake for over an hour before he gives up, finally realizing he had been stood up by his douchey boyfriend."Hey, sorry I'm late babe, but traffic has been absolute hell tonight."He looks up to see someone who may actually be one of the hottest guys Alec's ever seen. And he was sitting down at his table."Just go with it," the cute guy says, winking.////////The one where Alec is alone and a restaurant and Magnus saves him from humiliation.





	Glitter, Gazebos, and a Douche bag Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> HI! So I wrote this around four a.m ish and I should be either sleeping or editing some three hundredish page long Avengers fic rn but I saw a cute post on instagram and decided to write this immediately instead. I wasn't sure about the rating because as you can see, there is some bad language. 
> 
> Also, I enjoy commas a bit too much. What can I say, it's my writing style.

I sigh and sip my water in what I feel is sad contemplation as I am forced to ask the waiter to yet again return later for my order. I can’t believe I have already been sitting in this damn chair for over an hour waiting for Jake to show up for our date. It’s a nice restaurant, really. We’re actually seated at a small table in a gazebo located in the restaurant’s garden. The plants are a nice reprieve from the dull grey of the usual New York City landscape. At least I think so. Apparently Jake  _ does not  _ think so, or else he would bother to show up to date night. 

 

Jake and I have been dating for a while now, and I’m starting to get fed up with this. This was the third time I’ve been blown off in three weeks. 

 

Finally, I sigh, bracing myself for the hellish walk of shame that always accompanies leaving a place where you’ve been stood up. I can practically feel the pitying gazes of bored onlookers seeing into my soul as I reluctantly gather my things and get ready to head for the door. Suddenly, I hear footsteps approaching and a man’s voice starting to speak. “Hey, sorry I’m late babe, but traffic has been absolute  _ hell  _ tonight.” I look up to see a really,  _ really _ hot guy smiling at me and sitting at my table. 

 

_ There must be some mistake,  _ I think, but it’s like my mouth and my mind are on two totally different wavelengths right now, because that’s not what comes out. Instead, I just awkwardly smile and stutter incoherently for a bit. I can feel my cheeks heating. “Sit down,” the guy says, still smiling. I promise you that I mean to clear up the mistake, but my body must be seriously malfunctioning or something because my legs completely ignore me and sit back into the chair. 

 

The guy leans forward and smiles at me some more. He whispers something into my ear, but I don’t make it out because I’m too distracted by my own stupid mind.  _ Oh my god what is happening what is going on- _

 

“Uh, could you repeat that?” I ask dumbly, finally regaining the ability to speak. 

 

“I said,” he explains in the same low tone, just as close, “my name is Magnus Bane. Just go with it.” 

 

I nod. 

 

“What’s your name?” he asks, and if it’s possible I blush even more. 

 

“Alec.”

 

“Well, Alec, let’s pretend to be a couple, shall we?” 

 

I nod again. 

 

Finally, I can seem to actually process information. He’s tall. That’s always a plus because I’m also tall. But he’s like taller, but only by an inch or two. He’s got dark hair and tan skin, he looks like he’s at least partly Indonesian. His smile is confident and enticing, and his skin is flawless. He’s got cat-eye eyeliner on and a light coating of some kind of glittery blue eyeshadow complimenting his almost yellow irises.  _ He seems to have a cat theme going  _ I joke to myself, before stopping that train of thought immediately because it’s dorky and lame. He’s wearing a sparkling blue suit and a deep purple tie. Even his dark, spiky hair is coated in glitter. Magnus Bane seems to be trying to draw attention to himself and his beauty, and he succeeds in every way. He almost oozes confidence as he smirks at me and my obvious ogling. 

 

“So, you’re shiny,” I say. Immediately, I internally kick myself for the dumb statement. He chuckles though, and his smile makes something in my happy. I don’t know why. 

 

“So I am. And you speak! Isn’t that wonderful? I was really hoping you weren’t just a pretty face and gorgeous body.” I feel myself blushing more and he leans forward. “Black hair and blue eyes- my favorite. Tell me, Alec, how could you of all people end up in a gazebo all alone?” 

 

I freeze, wondering how to answer his question. “I’m not alone,” I try, smirking as much as I can physically muster at the moment, “I’m with you.”

 

Beaming, Magnus laughs again, this time softer. Something about his laugh makes me feel proud. It’s been a long time since I’ve felt so giddy and excited like this. “No, really.” He rests his head on his palm and maintains eye contact like nobody I’ve ever seen. “What kind of idiot would stand you up?”

 

“Some idiot who won’t be my date any longer,” I smile, a sudden surge of confidence filling my gut. Who needs Jake anyway?

 

“Ooh, feisty. I like it. So, if you’ll be newly single soon, mind if I take you out for real next time?” He looks- honest to God-  _ nervous.  _ As if he thinks that I- the lonely guy who gets stood up every week- could say no to him. I almost feel bad, except I don’t because that just means he must actually mean it. Right?

 

“I don’t see how it could possibly be a problem. I could give you my number.”

 

“I’ll gladly take your number!” 

 

For the rest of the night, we talk, and it’s awesome. Magnus has so many crazy stories, and he actually seems genuinely interested in the things I talk about. Needless to say, at the end of the night, it’s hard to say goodbye. 

 

“You know, you’re eyes seem almost like they’re glowing in the moonlight,” I tell him, looking into the iridescent orbs that are his irises. They look greener now that we’re in a different setting. We’re stood outside the restaurant, walking to the nearest subway station. 

 

“It’s weird, I know,” Magnus  _ almost  _ blushes. I think it’s my goal to make him blush as much as I do. I think it’s a very reasonable goal.

 

“It’s not weird at all,” I immediately respond, grabbing his hand. I don’t know why I grab it. I’m being weird. I can feel my brain screaming ALERT ALERT at the top of its imaginary lungs and my heart is practically beating out of my chest. 

 

He smiles down at me, but there’s still no blush. 

 

We continue to walk in a comfortable silence for a while before out of nowhere, Magnus speaks. “Can I kiss you?” he asks. 

 

I’m baffled. I’m breathless. What is this feeling? Why can’t my heart slow down and why is my brain suddenly devoid of anything at all. And why am I saying yes?

 

And then suddenly, we’re kissing. It’s not like those movies where I can feel fireworks flying behind me, and sparks are shooting all over the place, but the moon does strike a flattering light on the glitter, and the warmth is amazing. 

 

When we pull apart, Magnus is blushing. 

 

_ Score,  _ I say, internally pumping my fist into the air. 

 

On the outside, I just grin and kiss him again. 

 

It turns out being stood up is the best thing that could’ve happened on date night. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> THere ya go, folks! Hope it was cute! Tell me what you think in the comments, or message my tumblr: chaoticturtlecrusade ! I hope it wasn't too awful! If you liked that, and you also happen to like Avengers, you can go check out some of my other works! If not, you can check back another time, because I have some other TMI fanfic ideas in the works that I'm excited to work on.


End file.
